


until the stars collapse

by youngjo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Amputation, Amputation Kink, Dash of Non-Sexual Intimacy, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Mirror Sex, it's not described in the fic, this fic is post-amputation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjo/pseuds/youngjo
Summary: Seonghwa assists Hongjoong in taking care of his prosthetics and, in the process, learns a thing or two about himself.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 21
Kudos: 163





	until the stars collapse

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE heed the tags. if you're going to comment something negative, keep it to yourself.
> 
> hongjoong, seonghwa, and yunho are aged up!
> 
> this is safe, sane, and consensual! (also very self-indulgent oof,,) hope you enjoy it!!

“It’s unlike you to raise your voice these days.” Seonghwa’s words were followed by a soft sigh. The sound was quiet but Hongjoong felt the unspoken weight upon his shoulders.

“Yeah, well, you try dealing with those new recruits,” he muttered, sinking into the couch amid the center of his living space. “Wooyoung and San in the same year … the stars must be laughing at me.”

Seonghwa chuckled, plucking a bottle and two glasses from the nearby table. Hongjoong watched him unscrew the cap and pour two shots of whiskey. “I seem to recall someone else being a spitfire in his younger days as well.” One of the glasses was offered to him; he took it without fuss. “You used to be quite the handful.”

Hongjoong knocked back his shot and sighed. “Before I was Head Captain. Before  _ these _ reminded me how fragile we are.” He lifted his left arm, eyes tracing over the sleek white plating that began mid bicep, concealing wires and whirring parts from view. Beneath the pants of his uniform, his legs were in a similar state; only his right arm remained as human as it had been at birth. A triple amputee, limbs lost in an explosion during his fifth Outer Sector deployment. Something he’d only barely come back from, something that had set him back months and forced him to crawl from the bottom once again. The only thing that had saved him from retirement had been their advanced technology allowing the creation of removable limbs, capable of neural linking and full mobility. 

Yes, Hongjoong had been wild and full of fire when he was young. Then life had given him the true wakeup call his former captain had always warned him of. 

He grew up because he had to.

“They’re still young, Hongjoong. Let them live a little before they experience their first starfield battle.” Seonghwa sank onto the couch beside him, filling his glass once more. 

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Hongjoong mumbled, knocking back his second shot; it burned all the way down. “The life of a Galaxias Ranger is far from fun.”

Seonghwa looped one of his arms around Hongjoong’s shoulders; he allowed himself to be pulled against his partner’s body. “No one knows how hard it is more than you, Hongjoong.” He tilted Hongjoong’s head to the side, their eyes meeting. “But the program was started with the mission to explore new planets and classify the entirety of space. You’re what every cadet aims to be; shouldn’t you embody all that entails?”

The captain leaned into Seonghwa’s touch with a weary expression. At length, he sighed. “I suppose that’s true. I just wish they would refrain from pulling poor Yeosang into their little adventures. Poor yveth’s ears might fall off if he gets scolded again,” Hongjoong grumbled, thinking of the bunny-like ears the cadet often needed to pin back for training.

Seonghwa hummed in response, letting go of his face so he could focus on pouring him a third shot. “You seem a little more stressed than usual today.” 

Hongjoong frowned. He still downed the offered shot though. “... It’s cleaning day. Usually Yunho just comes here but he’s deployed.” The captain upturned his palm. “The facility is so far away and it always smells like nasty chemicals.”

“Would you like me to help you?” Seonghwa planted a hand firmly on Hongjoong’s knee, forcing the latter to glance at him from the corner of his eye. 

“... You have no medical training,” Hongjoong answered suspiciously. 

Seonghwa leaned over him, setting the bottle of whiskey and his own glass back upon the table. The lieutenant plucked Hongjoong’s own glass from his hand and set it down with a little more force than necessary. “Yunho trained me, since he knew he was being sent into the field.”

_ Oh, that heathen. _

“Isn’t that against protocol?” 

“Hongjoong, we’re literally only one step away from moving in together; I think as your boyfriend I should know a thing or two about taking care of you.” The words were deadpanned but he couldn’t help but laugh, soft and gentle. 

“I guess that’s true. On one condition then,” Hongjoong said, human hand slotting over Seonghwa’s. “Stay the night here.”

“Anything for you, Hongjoong.” Seonghwa untangled himself from both Hongjoong and the couch, disappearing behind him to gather the supplies they would need. 

He reached for the bottle during that time and took a swig straight from it, cool glass contrasting the sharpness of the alcohol. What an interesting life he’d lived. Becoming Head Captain at the age of twenty-six had been a shock to everyone. The position was normally only granted to those over thirty, but Hongjoong’s name had come at great recommendation from the previous captain—the captain that had been at his side the whole of his recovery. Perhaps that perseverance had been the deciding factor. Hongjoong was young, but his loyalty and spirit were unmatched by any other Galaxias Ranger. 

Seonghwa dropping down before him broke him from his trance. In one hand he held a set of hypoallergenic wipes and the soft cloth caps meant to cover the hookups in the other. “Can you remove your uniform or do you want me to do it?”

“I’ve got it, I’ve got it,” he grumbled. Hongjoong stood back up and unbuttoned his pants, allowing them to slide from his hips and land upon the floor. This revealed the sleek whiteness of his prosthetic legs. The right one began around mid thigh whereas the left began just a smidgeon below his buttocks. In a perfect world, they would’ve been even, but Hongjoong had vehemently rejected surgery when they’d finally arrived back at Galaxias' headquarters years ago. Having to perform a field operation meant stopping the bleeding and dressing his wounds; he refused to lose what was left of his right leg. Rightfully so. 

He sat back down with a heavy sigh and Seonghwa pushed the bunched up fabric to the side. “When was the last time Yunho was here?” His partner questioned, slipping some blue latex gloves onto his hands. 

The smell of chemicals assaulted his nose and Hongjoong grimaced; he would never get used to that. “Two weeks ago. He was too busy with preparations to stop by last week.”

Seonghwa sighed and gently touched his knee; Hongjoong barely felt it. The wonders of neurolinked prosthetics. “That’s dangerous, Hongjoong. What if you get an infection?” His hands trailed further up, stopping where metal turned into flesh.

“That’s just something they told me to keep me on a leash,” he argued. He visibly winced as Seonghwa pinched the locks keeping his leg in place. They were turned with a little bit of force, a loud click turning into the sound of whirring gears as they came undone. White light flooded the space between them as Seonghwa gently worked the prosthetic back. Hongjoong hissed as Seonghwa reached in and quickly pulled apart the connectors spanning from the prosthetic to his nerves, before the pain dispersed as both were disconnected. He sagged back into the couch. Yet another thing that would never get any easier. 

“On a leash,” Seonghwa finally replied, exasperated. The prosthetic was set upon the floor and a wipe pulled from the packet beside him. Hongjoong felt nothing as Seonghwa cleaned out the area, a small metal cap serving as the protective barrier between his human leg and his fake one. He lifted his stump so Seonghwa could work the cloth cap over the metal and gently secure it in place. “They just want to make sure you live a long life, Hongjoong.” Seonghwa shifted his focus upon his other leg, removing it a little quicker than the first. The nerves in his right leg were a little more shot than his left but the phantom pain still lingered for several seconds after its removal. 

“Yeah, yeah, that’s what Yunho says all the time.” He waited until Seonghwa slipped the second cap on before wiggling his legs. As much as he hated the momentary stabs of pain, he enjoyed the lack of heavy metal that swiftly followed. Hongjoong always felt lighter without them. 

“Arm next.” Hongjoong lent forward with a soft grumble. Seonghwa took care in detaching the prosthetic, pausing when a small gasp of pain escaped him. His arm had been the closest to the explosion and despite years passing, it still remembered the trauma it had been through well. He sighed in relief when Seonghwa finished and immediately jumped into cleaning the area. The protective covering was slid into place easily. “There, was that so bad?”

Hongjoong mumbled something under his breath, sounding suspiciously like  _ ‘stars curse you.’ _

Seonghwa just chuckled. “That’s rude, Hongjoong. Let me take care of these and put your prosthetics up, then we can draw a bath.”

“Mm, no bath. I’m tired now.” He tipped his head back, staring at the ceiling. Above him, stars swirled amid the holographic glass. 

“Are you sure?” Seonghwa questioned.

“I’m sure. Carry me?” Hongjoong said, turning his head to seek out the other man. He had just finished offering his arm to the robotic assistant Hongjoong had. The little robot whirred as it hurried to the stand specially designed for his prosthetics, carefully setting it within. 

Seonghwa smiled and crossed the living room again. “I guess you’ve earned it.” His hands slid around Hongjoong’s waist and he hefted him up, resting him against his hip like he was a mere child. Hongjoong slung his right arm around Seonghwa’s shoulders for a little extra support. He trusted his boyfriend not to drop him but some extra security never hurt. “This is the first time I’ve seen you without your limbs. It’s … interesting.”

“Well, yeah. I trust you, Seonghwa,” he replied. “I wouldn’t allow myself to be this vulnerable if I didn’t.”

A faint blush tinted Seonghwa’s cheeks at his words. He said nothing as he rounded the couch and headed for the hallway containing Hongjoong’s bedroom. “Home, turn off living room lights.” A soft  _ ‘ok Seonghwa’ _ drifted down the hallway, leaving them in the light of the holographic starfield above. 

Seonghwa nudged his bedroom door open and stepped inside. The lights were off here as well but the stars in the ceiling extended into every room of his house, offering enough light for the pair to see the entire room. It was … honestly quite plain. Nothing special, just his bed, a single nightstand, and the standard issue mirror and wardrobe in the corner. Hongjoong wasn’t a very materialistic person whereas Seonghwa often kept a trinket of sorts from every planet they explored together; that would be something to get used to when they finally moved into the same space. Seonghwa situated them on the edge of the bed with a soft sigh.

“... I expected you to be lighter but … it’s interesting how much of a difference this is,” Seonghwa murmured.

“Three of my limbs are made of metal, Seonghwa.”

“I know, smartass,” the man replied with a chuckle. “This is just … I don’t know.”

“Weird?” Hongjoong supplied, following Seonghwa’s line of sight; he was staring at the both of them in the full length mirror. 

“Hot.” Seonghwa immediately backtracked, clearing his throat. “A-anyways, we should get you tucked in. 

Hongjoong eyed him. He shifted himself a bit, feeling something vaguely bump the stump of his left leg. His attention zeroed in on it instantly. “Seonghwa … are you hard?”

The other man’s fingers flexed against his back. He averted his gaze to the floor, scratching weakly at his face with his other hand. “... P-perhaps.”

“Why?” He asked dumbly. 

“A-are you really going to make me spell it out for you?” 

Hongjoong tilted his head, looking between his tented pants, Seonghwa’s face, and the mirror reflecting them. “My … my limbs?”

Seonghwa ran a hand down Hongjoong’s front, starting from the center of his chest and stopping at the cloth covering his right connecting port. “I just … you feel so light—like I could break you.” He shushed Hongjoong before he could reply. “I know you’re strong but … something about you needing my help for sex is … well, sexy.”

“My, my, I never expected you to be into …  _ this. _ ”

“I’m into  _ you, _ Hongjoong; why wouldn’t I be into every version of you?” Seonghwa asked, voice barely above a whisper.

That was true. Hongjoong closed his mouth and swallowed. Carefully, he extracted his arm from behind Seonghwa’s shoulders and reached down. His hand hovered above Seonghwa’s groin before he finally palmed him through his pants. “Then … let me help you with this?”

“I would like nothing more,” the man breathed, leaning to nip at his ear. Seonghwa’s hand trailed back up from his leg and toyed with the waistband of his briefs. His pinky parted fabric from skin and allowed his hand to dip inside, cupping Hongjoong’s flaccid length. The softest gasp escaped his lips, Seonghwa smirking against the shell of his ear as he began to slowly work him into hardness. Hongjoong groaned as his cock swelled to full attention. 

Then Seonghwa stopped, removing his hand. He stood up and maneuvered a reluctant Hongjoong onto his back against the sheets. “Wait for just a moment; I won’t be long.” Hongjoong’s eyes followed as much as they could as Seonghwa went to the nightstand, the sound of him rummaging through it making him squirm; especially since he knew what he was looking for. He wasn’t gone long though. Seonghwa rounded back into full view and set something upon the bed next to him—lube. No condom of course; they were way past the whole clean or unclean thing. Then he began to strip, removing his shirt and tie in record time. His pants soon followed, then his own briefs, revealing his mouth watering cock to Hongjoong’s full view. Long, thin, and pretty, it served as the sole destroyer of his ass the last two and a half years.

Seonghwa leaned over him and helped him remove his own shirt, tossing it into the growing pile on the floor. His hands traced reverently down his body line, expression soft, before coming to a halt at the band of Hongjoong’s briefs. Seonghwa removed them at a torturously slow pace and then they were both exposed. A simple action for most couples but something incredibly intimate for both of them at that moment.

For Hongjoong, because he was finally allowing himself to be vulnerable in the presence of the man he wished to spend the rest of his life with. For Seonghwa, because he knew the love of his life was finally trusting him enough to exist in a state requiring another person’s help. 

Seonghwa scooped up Hongjoong’s tiny frame once more, settling on the edge of bed. He positioned Hongjoong in his lap, resting his back against his chest, and parted the smaller man’s shorter limbs to either side of his thighs. Hongjoong shivered at the sight of himself completely exposed in such a way. 

“You’re so handsome, Hongjoong,” Seonghwa murmured, breaking the silence. His hand gently gripped Hongjoong’s left hip. His other hand gripped his cock once more, giving it a few pumps. “Can’t wait to see what you look like getting fucked like this.”

Fuck—he wanted that too.

Hongjoong groaned. “Make it happen then.”

“I forgot how impatient you are,” he hummed. Seonghwa reached for the bottle of lube and carefully coated his fingers. Once done, he set the viscous liquid back down and shimmied Hongjoong down his thighs, forcing him to rely completely on Seonghwa’s ability to keep him from falling onto the floor. He leaned over him and hung his arm between Hongjoong’s parted legs. After accidentally slathering cool lube over his cheeks, Seonghwa located what he was looking for. He only spent a few seconds teasing before slipping two inside; he knew Hongjoong could handle it after all. Hongjoong would grow evermore impatient if Seonghwa hesitated anyway.

His body trembled as Seonghwa began to work him open. Hongjoong watched himself in the mirror as Seonghwa thrusted his fingers into his hole, the wet squelch of lube mixed with his soft moans flooding the room. He looked pretty all splayed out and on display; Seonghwa had been right to position them there. Hongjoong threw his arm over his own shoulder, palm coming into contact with Seonghwa’s, and squeezed a bit as sparks of pleasure shot up his spine. The position, coupled with his lack of limbs, only added to how turned on he truly was.

“Gorgeous,” Seonghwa gasped, “Fucking gorgeous.” Hongjoong whined as a third finger joined the initial two, dragging along his walls in careful strokes. After a minor readjustment of their bodies, Seonghwa went right back to fingering, definitely longer than Hongjoong needed, forcing a mix of curses and pleas to spill from his lips unhindered as bliss crept through his frame. Hongjoong’s loudest moan yet escaped as Seonghwa finally pressed the pads of his fingers against his prostate, steadily increasing the pressure until Hongjoong was nearly thrashing in his hold. “You’ll fall,” the other man warned, but Hongjoong was too strung up to care. Luckily Seonghwa showed him mercy, pulling off the sensitive mess of nerve endings and sliding his fingers out completely.

“Finally,” Hongjoong dared breathe.

“I can go back to fingering you,” he teased.

“You won’t,” asserted the fiery captain. “Your dick has been jabbing me in the shoulder the last ten minutes; you need this.”

Seonghwa’s smirk translated perfectly through the mirror. “Hm, you’re not Head Captain for nothing.”

“Of course not. Now hurry up and fuck me,” 

“Yes,  _ Captain, _ ” Seonghwa whispered.

Hongjoong groaned as Seonghwa shifted him back upright. “Fuck, you could make me come from that alone.”

“Let’s try it one day then.” Seonghwa lifted him with minimal effort, surprising even Hongjoong, and lined his cock up with his entrance. “Ready?” Hongjoong’s response came with a nod. So Seonghwa allowed himself to push inside, head breaching with little resistance. They groaned in sync, Seonghwa giving control to gravity as Hongjoong sank the rest of the way down. When he became fully seated inside, Hongjoong swore he could see Seonghwa’s cock bulge through his very stomach. “Tight as always,” he hissed.

Hongjoong threw his head back against Seonghwa’s shoulder, breaking his line of sight with the mirror before them. Every breath sent a new spark of pleasure up his back, Hongjoong desperately wishing he could tangle his fingers into Seonghwa’s hair. Or, really, do anything to ground himself. He felt like he may float away at any moment.

Despite only two minutes passing, it felt like hours.

_ “Move.” _

He couldn’t tell if the word came from himself or Seonghwa.

Hands slipped beneath his cheeks and lifted him. Seonghwa leaned back just enough to prevent him from tumbling forward and then allowed him to sink back down. Hongjoong moaned as he realized he couldn’t provide help in any way. He felt … helpless, but not in a way that made him nervous. Instead, it only made his cock harder, length bouncing uselessly against his stomach as Seonghwa began to thrust into him. 

And, just like that, a switch flipped; a good one for the both of them.

Seonghwa  _ growled _ into his ear, low and dangerous and animalistic. “Do you like being used, Hongjoong?” His arm slid around Hongjoong’s waist, hips rutting into him. The man’s other hand suddenly gripped his chin and forced Hongjoong’s head straight; he met his own eyes in the mirror across the room. “Look at you. Look at the mess you’re making.”

He groaned as he realized what Seonghwa was referring to, pre-come leaking from his tip uninhibited. His eyes drifted further down, landing on where he was being speared open with minimal care. Watching a cock disappear into his body made heat rise into his cheeks. 

“Holy shit,” he groaned, hand clasping weakly around Seonghwa’s wrist.

“My own personal cocksleeve,” Seonghwa moaned. “By starlight, you’re the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Hongjoong could only release a strangled cry as Seonghwa angled for his prostate, moving against it in the perfect way to send blinding white exploding through his vision. His boyfriend continued until he was a sobbing mess of tears and drool, continuing to whisper things into his ear that Hongjoong could no longer hear.

A hand wrapped around his length, the loudest sob of the evening leaving him as Seonghwa succeeded in unraveling the frayed edges of his sanity. Hongjoong didn’t even care if Seonghwa had given him permission to come. His body trembled before seizing up, back arching as heat exploded in molten bliss throughout his lithe frame.

When the fog finally cleared from his mind, Seonghwa was planting gentle kisses to the whole expanse of his neck. “You did good,” he whispered, still rolling his hips lazily within. “You were so good.”

“D-did you cum?” Hongjoong managed through labored gasps.

“Mhmm. Couldn’t help it with how tightly you gripped me.”

Hongjoong sighed dreamily, relaxing against Seonghwa’s broad chest as he basked in the afterglow. “Stay inside,” he mumbled at length. “Want you inside for as long as you can be tonight.”

Seonghwa smiled, Hongjoong spotting it via the mirror. “Anything for you, Captain. I’ll clean you up and tuck us into bed, hm?”

“I would like that,” he replied sleepily. “And tomorrow … I think it’s time to go house hunting.”

Seonghwa paused mid-reach for a box of wipes. “W-wait, are you serious?”

“Yes.” Hongjoong turned his head to the side, straining to kiss Seonghwa’s jawline. “I’m ready. I’m ready for this step, Seonghwa.”

“Hongjoong … I love you so much.” Tears pooled in Seonghwa’s eyes as he leaned forward to kiss Hongjoong’s lips gently. “You’re sure?”

“Absolutely. I love you too, Seonghwa.” He looked back to the mirror, smiling. “Until the stars collapse, I want to be at your side.”

Wrapping his arms around Hongjoong’s waist and burying his face in his hair, Seonghwa’s breathing indicated his tears, but Hongjoong knew they were happy. “Until the stars collapse,” Seonghwa repeated.

So began their own adventure amid the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twt [@moonswallowed](https://twitter.com/moonswallowed) (18+ only) for more feral content!
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
